english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Jason Liebrecht
Ernesto Jason Liebrecht (born July 11, 1973 in Austin, Texas) is an American actor and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Hei in Darker than Black, Lavi and Millennium Earl in D.Gray-man, Rob Lucci in One Piece, Syaoran in Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE, Train Heartnet in Black Cat and Yato in Noragami. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *91 Days (2016) - Serpente (Announced) *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Aureolus Izzard *ACCA: 13-Territory Inspection Dept. (2017) - Lilium (Announced) *Appleseed XIII (2013) - Iris (ep8), Additional Voices *Aquarion (2008) - Jean-Jerome Jorge *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Subete Kanzaki *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Additional Voices *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Finnian *D.Gray-man (2009-2018) - Lavi, Millennium Earl, Additional Voices *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Millennium Earl, Lavi *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Vampire Guard (ep8) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Soga *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2011) - Carly *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Tobias (ep25) *GetBackers (2004-2005) - Ban Mido (eps6-49) *Ghost Hunt (2008) - John Brown *Guilty Crown (2013) - Additional Voices *Hyouka (2017) - Additional Voices *Nanbaka (2016) - Musashi (Announced) *Nobunagun (2015) - Adam Miurhead/'Jack the Ripper' *Noragami (2015) - Yato *One Piece (2014) - Additional Voices *Orange (2016) - Hiroto Suwa (Announced) *Ouran High School Host Club (2009) - Boy Student A (ep24) *Prince of Stride: Alternative (2016) - Heath Hasekura (Announced) *Samurai Warriors (2017) - Yukimura Sanada, Additional Voices *School Rumble (2007-2008) - Harry McKenzie, Shuuji Harima (ep17) *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Harry McKenzie, Shuuji Harima *Shin chan (2006-2011) - Principal Ench, Hubert (ep71), TV Killer (ep17), Additional Voices *Solty Rei (2007) - Ashley Links *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (2016) - Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki (Announced) *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008-2009) - Syaoran, Keepha 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE The Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom (2008) - Syaoran 'Movies - Dubbing' *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Chase *One Piece Film: Gold (2017) - Rob Lucci, Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass The Movie (2016) - Nicholas Wong *The Empire of Corpses (2016) - John H. Watson, Narrator *xxxHolic The Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream (2008) - Syaoran 'OVA - Dubbing' *Baldr Force EXE (2008) - Toru Soma *Black Butler: Book of Murder (2016) - Finnian *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2017) - Brondello *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2015) - Akira Hose (ep3) *I"s Pure (2009) - Isai (ep6), The Senior Student *School Rumble: Extra Class (2008) - Harry McKenzie (ep2), Restaurant Boss (ep2) *Tsubasa: Spring Thunder Chronicle (2011) - Syaoran *Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations (2011) - Syaoran 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Iceland *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Iceland, Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 1 (2016) - Shikishima *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 2 (2016) - Shikishima Video Games 'Video Games' *Aliens: Colonial Marines (2013) - Marines, Quintaro *BlackSite: Area 51 (2007) - Logan Somers *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! (2014) - Mordecai *Borderlands 2 (2012-2013) - Edgar, Mordecai, Skeleton Wizard *DC Universe Online (2011) - Bane, Eclipso, Hawkman *Ghostbusters: The Video Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Shadow Warrior (2013) - Lo Wang *Shadow Warrior 2 (2016) - Lo Wang *Smite (2013-2014) - Ah Muzen Cab, Jaguar Footballer Xbalanque 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Demon Gaze II (2017) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Jeice *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (2014) - Jeice *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (2006) - Tapion *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Great Apre Turles, Hirudegarn, Turles *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (2010) - Jeice *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Jeice *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect (2012) - Jeice *Infinite Undiscovery (2008) - Capell *Lux-Pain (2009) - Atsuki Saijo *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - Rob Lucci *Star Ocean: The Last Hope (2009) - Faize Sheifa Baleth, Heinz, Lia Warren, Soldier *Street Fighter IV (2009) - Abel *Street Fighter V (2016) - Abel, Ring Announcer, Shadaloo Soldier (H) *Street Fighter X Tekken (2012) - Abel *Super Street Fighter IV (2010) - Abel *The Last Remnant (2008) - David Nassau Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (77) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (68) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2018. Category:American Voice Actors